The Master Plan
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: Bane waits in the darkness for the Batman to come home. Months of planning and preparation finally comes to an end, and Bane reflects on many things as he waits for the final act to begin.


I stand there in the darkness, waiting.

I've been waiting for a long time, waiting for everything to fall into place. Not just the hours of this day, or the weeks and months leading up to this day... but for the years I spent rotting away in a federal prison. The moment I escaped from that hell hole, I did so with what I felt was the best plan, and was determined to use it to take over the Gotham City for myself. I learned a long time ago from hearing stories from other inmates that full frontal assaults on the Bat have never worked. The man is too smart to take head on, which is why I know this plan is going to work.

To get this plan started, I staged the biggest breakout in Arkham's history. By doing so, the the city was swarming with so many villians that it was going to take the Bat forever to get them all back behind bars. That was almost three months ago, and the Bat has been running himself ragged to get everyone back behind bars. I've been in the background, waiting and watching. You'd be surprised how much you would learn about a person just by watching him in actions for days, weeks, months. Watching the Batman fight for months to recover the dozens of super villians that I broke out of Arkham, I have studied my opponent for weaknesses and I have found a few. While stalking the Bat, I also discovered his secret, that being where he dwells and hides when living his normal life. Mr. Wayne by day, and the Bat by night. And I thought Two-face was bad... this man has been living a double life for over twenty years and no one had noticed.

Learning this secret was a delightful surprise, I must say. I have taken full advantage of the situation and invaded the home that the Bat takes for granted. I decided days ago to use the haven he assumes is safe to launch my attack. Wait until he gets home and is beyond exhausted to take him out when in his weakest state. Patience has never been my strong suit, but it's paying off big time. I can tell that bringing them all in all by himself has taken a toll on the man. That's all he is afterall, just a man with his toys. I've been waiting in the darkness, stalking the Bat and watching him as he worked to return all the inmates back to Arkham. He's tired, he's crawling rather than walking. This is why I chose tonight to reign down on him like a hammer from God. I've already invaded the manor and made myself at home. The butler posed no trouble at all, and is locked away and napping in the closet. I know the bat is currently out at the moment, dealing with the Joker and the Scarecrow in the sewers. Usually when you kidnap the mayor, you get bumped to the top of Batman's to take care of list. By the time he gets back from that hole, he'll be so tired he will barely be able to put up a fight. This is exactly the state I want him in.

But time is something I have. The night is young and I have so much time to kill before the bat returns from performing his duty for the city. The manor is enormous, the best money could obviously buy. I couldn't help but take a stroll down the grand hallways, looking at the fine works of art, the displays of war armor and other various pieces of Mr. Wayne's impressive collection. I had a hard time believing something this museum like is someone's home but it took only a few moments to come across something that answered many questions. There was a massive portrait hanging above a fireplace in what seemed like a very large study. I strolled over to the massive framed picture and immediately put everything together. His parents, killed so many years ago during a botched robbery. It all made sense, I had a moment of clarity as I suddenly discovered who the Bat really was and why things turned out the way they did. Why he dawned the cowl and fought for justice all those years.

For a moment I almost hesitated to go through with my plan. But it was only a second and I regained my focus and walked back to the cave, the heart of the Bat. Like the manor above, that too was an impressive site to behold. There were many things to admire, but I was not there for a tour but to take out the man, the Bat. I quietly strolled around the grounds, not to look at anything but to look for an ideal hiding place for which to spring out of. I also looked around for weapons or items that the Batman could pick up and use against me, trying my best to minimize his options. I had the element of surprise, which meant I had to strike quickly before he was able to regroup and use home field advantage against me. Just as I was strolling around the main control screen, my radio attached to my person sparked to life. It was one of my henchmen currently out in the field.

_"Mr. Bane, are you there?"_

"I'm here." I quickly replied into the small device.

_"He's out of the sewer. The mayor is with him. I guess Joker and Scarecrow are out of the picture. Should I engage?"_

"No." I quickly snapped back at him, "Let him go. I'm waiting for him in the cave. Tonight is the night I strike."

_"Understood, sir. Good luck."_

Luck, it had nothing to do with it. Patience and hard work was finally going to pay off tongiht and I was going to finally do what no man or crook was every able to do: break the Bat and take over this city. As I found the place where I wanted to station myself, I slipped into place and took a deep breath. at the moment, I was standing at six feet and seven inches of pure muscle. This was the usual size I used to impose myself when doing crimes of various nature, but tonight when I face the Batman I decided to gamble. Rather than use my venom in bursts, I'm going to take it all at once and go supersized. Same rule applies, if I don't strike fast I won't get another chance. It's go big or go home, and tonight I decided to bet all my chips on the first attack. As I hear the rumble of the bat's car coming from the tunnel, it was clear the time was coming. I hit the button on my left forearm, and felt my muscles contract as the rest of my venom poured into my veins. I fought very hard to no scream out as mass increased, for I had worked so hard to get the element of surprise, I didn't want to give it away at the last second. I had spent all these months, stalking and hunting my prey and now my patience was going to pay off.

When walking away from the platform and the car, I emerged from my place and could see the shock in his eyes, the fear in his soul. He was face to face with a wall of muscle, and I never had a chance to consult a mirror but I must have hulk like in stature. The Bat immediately reached for his belt and tossed one of those rangs of his, but I caught it and giggled as I crushed it in my hand. he tried to run but I cornered in almost immediately by grabbing a handfull of his uniform with my right hand. I proceeded to fling the little man across the room like a rag doll, watching as he ricocheted off that large coin and to the floor. He tried again to run for safer ground but I was too fast. this battle was over before it even began. I bludgeoned him with one hard fist after another, and he was too tired from the previous engagements to even put up a half decent fight. This is exactly what I was hoping for as I crushed his hopes with each punishing blow. As I came closer to my ultimate victory, I felt a rush of something other than my venom going through my body: the excitement of feeling truly on top of the world. I was destroying the one thing no one else could for so many years, and while I badly wanted to savor this victory, I had to close the deal first and avoid that one mistake so many before me had made.

I picked the Batman off the ground, held him high in the air above me and then with every ounce of strength I could muster, I drove his back down into my waiting knee. I could feel the vertebrae of his spinal cord snapping like a twig against the leg, and the sound of breaking bones echoed through out the cave. It was followed by an agonizing scream as the Bat shrieked in what was likely the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Poor little rich boy was finally facing his end, nothing would ever be the same. I picked him up off the ground, and I slowly started to drag his lifeless body towards the long gate back out to the city. While I was dragging the Bat back to the city, I could hear him moaning and he even had the audacity to try punching my arm in a weak attempt to free himself. Not happening, I thought to myself, you're going nowhere.

It took close to a half hour to walk back to the city, and I could tell the Batman was in a great deal of pain. His spine was broken, and I could have sworn I saw a tear in the corner of his mask, but I'm not too sure. Given the situation I wouldn't blame him, the pain must be overbearing. I reached my destination, the tallest building in the city; Wayne Towers. How fitting, given where I had just come from. I strolled into the building and security gaurds at the desk just backed away and ran from the sight of my monstrous frame. I patiently waited for the elevator to open, and strolled in before looking at another guard that happened to be in the elevator looking back up, white as a ghost with fear.

"W-w-w-what f-f-f-floor, s-s-s-sir?"

"Top floor, please." I softly replied.

The guard said nothing more and out of simple self-preservation, he used his key to authorize going to the top floor. The elevator reached the top in no time at all, despite my weight being factored in. I dragged my hostage out the elevator with me and I was sure the guards below on the ground had already called the police to report what they had saw. That's exactly what I wanted them to do because I wanted an audience for what I was about to do. I strolled over to the staircase, and dragged the Bat up the final flight stairs to the roof. I kicked the door open with authority and as I walked out there was a police helocopter waiting. That was fast, I thought to myself as I walked over to the side of the building to look down towards the front gates. No surprise down their either as a crowd of cops and civilians had gathered and numerous news crews where there in force as well. They likely they heard the call on their police scanners and were there with cameras rolling to see what happened to Batman.

I didn't wait long to let them all know. As I grabbed what was left of the broken man and held him high above my head again. The spotlight from the police chopper was shining down on us both, and I could hear the hushes coming from the crowd below. Batman was not only broken but his uniform was ripped to shreds. It's didn't take a rocket scientist to conclude that I had beaten him, and soundly. I took a long deep breath and then screamed down to the people below who could hear me. **"THIS IS MY CITY NOW!"**

With that I hurled Batman off the roof and he fell to the ground below. People were screaming as he fell and I didn't bother to watch as I turned away and walked back towards the stairs. The plan was completed, successful in every aspect. The Bat had been defeated and I was no free to reign over Gotham like a king. No one was going to question my authority or dare to challenge me. Not after what I had done to their Dark Knight. This city was entering a new era, one that they were not going to like. Bane is the new class of villain, the kind that knows how to win and take what he wants. This place was never going to be the same again...


End file.
